gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Elaena Glenmore
Elaena Glenmore ist ein Charakter aus Game of Thrones - A Telltale Games Series. Sie ist die Tochter von Lord Glenmore, Schwester von Arthur Glenmore und die Verlobte von Rodrik Forrester. In Game of Thrones - A Telltale Games Series Biographie Elaena Glenmore stammt aus dem Hause Glenmore und ist die älteste Tochter von Lord Glenmore. Sie hat einen jüngeren Bruder, Arthur. Sie ist die Verlobte von Rodrik Forrester. Beide kennen einander schon seit sie Kinder waren. Als sie ihm Hain von Eisenrath verstecken gespielt haben, hat sich Elaena immer hinter dem selben Baum versteckt, damit Rodrik sie findet. "Die verlorenen Lords" Nachdem Elaena Glenmore erfahren hat, dass Rodrik die Rote Hochzeit überlebt hat, reist sie nach Eisenrath, um ihre Verlobung zu diskutieren. Während sie froh ist ihn wiederzusehen, muss sie ihm gestehen, dass ihre Familie Zweifel an ihrer Verlobung hegt. Abhängig von den Entscheidungen des Spielers wird sie an der Verlobung festhalten oder sie absagen, da es inzwischen zu gefährlich ist. Wenn Mira im Namen von Margaery Tyrell eine Notiz an Elaena verfasst hat, wird Elaena sich wie gezwungen fühlen Rodrik zu heiraten. Aber man kann sie überzeugen, indem man ihr die Entscheidung selbst überlässt. Für den Fall, dass Mira den Brief nicht gesendet hat, kann Rodrik alternativ dazu die Hälfte des Eisenholzes der Forresters anbieten, um die Glenmores zufrieden zu stellen. Nach ihrer Diskussion kommt Lord Ludd Whitehill unangekündigt herein. Er fragt nach, ob Elaena immer noch vor hat Rodrik zu heiraten und deutet an, dass sein Sohn Gryff Whitehill noch eine Ehefrau braucht. Abhängig davon, ob die Verlobung zustande kam, wird Elaena entweder stolz bestätigen, dass sie Rodrik heiraten wird oder sagen, dass sie noch zu keiner Entscheidung gefunden hat. Nachdem Ludd Rodrik aufgefordert hat, seinen Ring zu küssen, wird Elaene je nach Handlung Rodriks, erleichtert sein, dass Rodrik keine Schwäche gezeigt hat oder enttäuscht sein, über die gezeigte Schwäche. "Söhne des Winters" Elaena erscheint im Eisenholz-Hain als Ser Royland Degore und Rodrik, trotz seines verletzten Beines, das Kämpfen trainieren. Sie wird begleitet von ihrem Bruder Arthur Glenmore und der Glenmore Elite-Garde. Elaena teilt Rodrik mit, dass die Verlobung zwischen ihnen(wenn sie zustande kam), nicht fortgeführt wird, da Ludd Whitehill ihrem Vater einen Besuch abgestattet hat und ihn überzeugt hat, sie mit Gryff zu verheiraten. Ihr Bruder ist ebenso geschockt, dass sein Vater das Angebot angenommen hat und bietet Rodrik die Elite-Garde, deren Kommandant er ist, an, sollte Gryff beseitigt werden. Rodrik kann versprechen Gryff zu töten, aber egal ob er es tut, wird er es nicht umsetzen können. Elaena bittet alle ihnen ein wenig Privatsphäre zu geben. Rodrik kann sie nun küssen oder ihr Lebwohl sagen. Später gehen die Glenmores mit Rodrik in die Große Halle und er sagt ihnen, dass sie herauskommen sollen, wenn er seinen Gehstock aufstößt. Gryff will wissen warum Elaena hier ist und sie stellt klar, dass sie lieber ein totes Pferd heiraten würde. Sie steht dabei und schaut zu als Rodrik Gryff schlägt oder nichts tut, wenn Rodrik zögert sagt sie, dass es so aussieht, als ob Gryff mehr wolle. Als Lady Elissa Forrester Rodrik stoppt, ist stimmt Elaena zu und sagt es ist in Ordnung Gryff nicht sofort zu töten. Vermutlich bleibt sie in Eisenrath zurück, während Rodrik, Lady Elissa, Ser Royland oder Duncan Tuttle und wenn man sie mitnimmt auch die Glenmore Elite-Garde, zu Verhandlungen nach Highpoint gehen. "Ein Nest von Vipern" Elaena erscheint, nachdem ihr Bruder Arthur von Ramsay Schnee getötet wurde. Sie kommt in den Eisenholz-Hain auf der Suche nach ihm und wird verstört, als sie seinen gehäuteten Körper sieht. Sie macht sich selbst dafür verantwortlich, da sie ihn mit hineingezogen hat. Elaena erzählt Rodrik, wie Arthur das erste Mal lernte einen Bogen zu benutzen, er zitterte so sehr, dass ihr Vater ihm den Spitznamen Zitterpappel gab. Elaena beschuldigt Rodrik, für seinen Tod verantwortlich zu sein, entschuldigt sich aber schnell wieder und schluchzt weiter. Rodrik bietet entweder an, ihr weiterhin Gesellschaft zu leisten oder ihr einige Zeit alleine zu geben und bietet ihr gleichzeitig an, dass sie in Eisenrath bleiben könne so lange sie wolle. Wenn Rodrik anbot, ihr weiter Gesellschaft zu leisten, sieht man sie später in seinem Bett. Sie deuten an, dass sie für mehrere Wochen zusammen geschlafen haben und dabei darüber gesprochen haben, was die Zukunft für sie bereit hält. Wenn Rodrik gesagt hat, sie solle zu ihrer Familie zurückkehren, erwidert Elaena, dass sie nie wieder zurück kann. Denn sie hat Angst, ihr Vater könne sie für Arthurs Tod verantwortlich machen. Dann unterbricht Talia Forrester ihre Unterhaltung mit wichtigen Informationen für Rodrik. Beschämt bedeckt sich Elaena mit einem Laken und verlässt den Raum. "Der Eisdrache" Wenn Rodrik beim Hinterhalt am Hafen getötet wurde, ist Elaena anwesend, als Asher Forrester in Eisenrath eintrifft. Als sie von Rodriks Tod erfahren, umarmen sie und Talia sich und weinen um ihn. Wenn Asher später darüber zu diskutieren beginnt, was sie wegen den Whitehills unternehmen sollen, stellt Elaena wütend fest, dass sie mit Rodriks Tod den Krieg verloren haben. Ashers Berater unterstützt diese Meinung und sagt, dass nach Ramsays Bedingungen der Tod ihres Lords den Sieg der Whitehills bedeutet. Elaena schließt sich später dem Forrester-Haushalt an, als sie Ludd Whitehill und seine Armee an den Toren von Eisenrath treffen. Nachdem er Ashers Kapitulation gefordert hat, übergibt Ludd Rodriks Leiche als Zeichen seines guten Willens. Elaena wirft einen kurzen, traurigen Blick auf den Körper ihres Geliebten bevor sie weggeht. Man sieht sie für den Rest der Episode nicht mehr, was im Unklaren lässt, ob sie der Belagerung von Eisenrath entkommen konnte oder von den Whitehills gefangen genommen wurde. Wenn Rodrik den Hinterhalt überlebt hat, begrüßt ihn Elaena fröhlich, als er nach Eisenrath zurückkehrt. Sie steht dabei als er die Arenakämpfer überzeugt, loyal zu ihm zu bleiben und das Gemeine Volk sammelt, um sich auf den Kampf vorzubereiten. Als die Whitehill-Armee die Belagerung von Eisenrath beginnt, verstecken sich Elaena und Talia direkt in den Kellern der Burg. An einem Punkt legt Maester Ortengryn ihr nahe, aus der Burg in die Flusslande zu fliehen, wo Verwandte der von Haus Glenmore leben. Elaena bittet Rodrik ihr zu erlauben an seiner Seite bleiben zu dürfen. Rodrik kann sie seinerseits bitten, um ihrer eigenen Sicherheit willen fortzugehen oder er erlaubt ihr zu bleiben. Dann wünscht sie ihm viel Glück als er aufbricht, um sich mit Beskha und den Arenakämpfern in das Whitehill-Lager zu schleichen. Trotz der größten Bemühungen der Forresters fällt Eisenrath an die Whitehills. Wenn Elaena erlaubt wurde zu bleiben, wird sie von Whitehill-Soldaten gefasst und aus der Burg gezerrt. Ein schwer verwundeter Rodrik sieht dies und versucht ihr zu helfen, aber er ist nichtmal in der Lage genug Stärke aufzubringen, um sich zu überhaupt bewegen zu können. Elaenas Schicksal bleibt von da an unbekannt. Auftritte Einzelnachweise en:Elaena Glenmore ru:Элейна Гленмор Kategorie:Charaktere (Telltale Games) Kategorie:Charaktere (Norden) Elaena, Glenmore Kategorie:Ladys Kategorie:Status: Unbekannt